Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to ashtrays, and, more particularly, relates to a covered ashtray having means to suspend the lit end of a cigar or cigarette within an interior of the ashtray.
Description of the Prior Art
When smoking a cigar or cigarette, particularly within confined spaces such as inside a building or motor vehicle, the smoke which emanates from the lit end of the cigar or cigarette dissipates, filling the space, and potentially causing discomfort to those who are not smoking.
In addition, ashtrays are used to collect the ash material which inevitably falls off of the lit end of the cigar or cigarette.
Any receptacle can be used to collect such ashes. However, no previously proposed ashtray permits the lit end of the cigar or cigarette to be suspended above the ash receptacle, while simultaneously entrapping the smoke emanating from said lit end.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide an ashtray which is capable of securely suspending the lit end of a cigar or cigarette above an ash collecting area while the cigar or cigarette is lit.
It is also an object of this invention to provide an ashtray which entraps discharged smoke from the cigar or cigarette while said lit end is supported by the ashtray.